Hexenjagd
by Black-Cat-Ligeia
Summary: Drabble series. She gave up the one thing that identified her as herself, and now has to reinvent the person that she is.
1. Capital

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>Reading about the Victorian Age of London was different, much more so than actually experiencing it for herself. However, she was glad that she only had to visit the capital during the season – she didn't try to think about what it'd be like to live there year round.<p>

Kagome kept her eyes forward, her butler beside her walking on the outside – like a perfect gentleman, but of course, no one's perfect – mouth closed unless she were to address him.

She rubbed the back of her neck, exposed to the world around her since cutting it off—however that meant that the burns were clearly visible as well. The black-haired woman could feel the eyes of her butler on her person, inquisitive and worried about her being.

The walk was nice; however, she preferred the walk through the woods more back at her home outside of the capital. The city loomed and boxed her in too much for her to take too much pleasure of out of the season.

Her pace came to a pause, and she looked at the signs on any of the buildings around her.

_Almost there, then_.

* * *

><p><strong>I said that I wouldn't start a new story, and here I am, doing a drabble series.<strong>


	2. Friend

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>The building wasn't relatively large, but it wasn't cramped either.<p>

The darkness that enveloped the interior of it was a relief to the heat of the outside – she ignored the way the chill seemed to seep into her bones.

"Well, well, what might yew be 'ere for?"

Kagome frowned, still getting used to the Cockney accent the owner of the building used, but temporarily ignored the question as she took a seat on one of the coffins lying horizontally, "I can't stand the season."

The man gave a small laugh – out of the corner of her eye, she could tell that her butler wasn't exactly comfortable in the same room as the other man – "Why, I'm not surprised…"

Blue eyes looked through the gray fringe, used to such, "Will you hold it against me for visiting a friend?"

Fingers adorned by long black nails took off the small ornate hat that she was wearing once he crossed the distance between them, "No, but it's been a while 'asn't it? Nuff said, yeah?"

The young woman hummed her agreement, feebly trying to reclaim her hat. However, it was an automatic reaction that she didn't mean, but amused him all the same.

Giving a small smile and pausing, she turned to her perturbed butler, "Might you be able to fetch me something sweet?"

The green-eyed man hastily bowed – and she could feel the relief rolling off of him in waves – "Of course, my mistress."

The Undertaker gave a mock sigh, "Lor' luv a duck. You are cruel. He was fun ter watch squirm. Know what I mean?"

The smile on Kagome's lips grew just a tad cruel.

* * *

><p><strong>I've given him a Cockney dialect. That's the only thing that comes to mind when I hear the Undertaker speak.<strong>


	3. Burns

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>Black nails traced over the burns on the back of her neck, eliciting the slightest of shivers from Kagome.<p>

"Are da burns sensitive?"

Her face – that had lost its smile and softened into a neutral express – grew lines as she started to scowl at her friend. As much as she loved his _unique_ company, it was a bit irksome with its particular _uniqueness_.

"Aw, don't be like that, i' ruins yaaahr complexion, love."

Kagome looked him the best she could in the eye, "I wouldn't be like this if you didn't trudge up memories, Undertaker."

The mortician leaned back, large smile still etched on his face. He held his hands up to his face, flexing his fingers just a tad, "It surprises me that yew don't use times like dis ter do da same ter me."

Kagome gave an unladylike snort, her reclaimed hat resting in between her hands on her lap, "I'm not like that."

He gave a small laugh – there was no sound, but a slight shaking of the shoulders – "Of really? If I recall correctly, yer no longer who yew once were, love."

Her right hand clenched on the slender rim of her hat, warping the material from its pristine shape.

"Do yew regret yaaahr decision?"

The answer didn't require a second thought from the woman.

"_No."_

* * *

><p><strong>This shouldn't be hard to update, I read the manga more than I do watch the anime. But I will admit that I love the ending song, <em>I'm Alive<em> by BECCA~**


	4. Thoughts

_Kuorshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>The dessert that her butler returned with was quite wonderful, but Kagome forced herself to finish the slice of cake that the butler cut for her—it was no problem for the gray-haired man to reject a slice to eat his own bone-shaped biscuits.<p>

_Red blood sluggishly trekked down her fingers, crusting under her nails, yet she looked passed them. Blue eyes were unfocused; the only other person in the vicinity was ignored. Kagome's breathing became labored as her knees buckled and she was sent to the ground._

_Gray hair entered her field of vision when she finally started to take in what was in her surrounding, almost tempted to reach a hand to touch it, but she couldn't summon up the strength to do so – and was that a braid hidden in those locks?_

_Out of the corner of her right eye, Kagome could see something black pressing against her the side of her face pressed flush to the ground._

_What?_

The short-haired woman dropped the thin gray braid, hand trembling as she wondered what just happened. In the background, her butler was asking if she were all right, if she needed to leave to rest back at her home.

The end of the bone-shaped tilted upwards, before swinging down as the mortician stared at her quizzically through his thick curled fringe, devoid of a smile.

_That didn't take long._

The biscuit was firmly held between his two rows of teeth, and the smile on his face told her that he knew what she was thinking of before.

_Damn him._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still toying with the idea. Also, I apologise for the use of a Cockney translator for the Undertaker, for earlier chapters and for future ones.<strong>


	5. Estate

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p><em>She took the hand offered to her by her butler upon arriving back at her home – she never got anything done when she visited the Undertaker, but that was what appealed to her.<em>

_She didn't have to do work or put on a mask._

_As much as she didn't want anyone to know so much about her, Kagome couldn't help but at least let the mortician to be that exception—she'd have gone mad long ago if it weren't for him._

_Or was she already mad?_

She stood in front of that same shop not a week later – her butler by her side, quiet despite his dislike of the place. However, he was the one charged with handling the jar of bone-shaped biscuits that she had made.

Around her, the season was quickly drawing to a close—much to her relief.

It didn't take long for a gray-haired hat-wearing head to actually peek out of his shop door, curiosity emitting from him in waves, "What are yew doin' 'ere? I thought yew only visited once every two weeks."

"I do, but…" the pause the young woman did sent alarm bells off somewhere to the Undertaker, "I am selling my home. The only staff still working for me is my butler."

"Oh? And why would yew go an' do that?"

Something in her blue eyes flared, "I no longer desire such a large and lonely place. It held to no love for me and I for it."

"_Y-you're selling the estate?"_

"_Of course."_

"_But—I-I mean, if you don't mind me asking, why?"_

_Kagome looked around the entrance hall of her home, very few of the items the home help were truly hers, "it no longer appeals to me."_

"_O-oh." He gave a bow, right hand over his heart, "Very well mistress."_

The Undertaker was puzzled, "Didn't yew only 'ave da butler workin' under you?"

"Oh yeah."

The long-nailed male gave a grin at her absentmindedness, holding the door open to them, "Why don't yew come in? Unfortunately I 'ave ter to in'er town an' actually use da _Baked Bean_'s* money – I shouldn't be gone long."

Kagome gave a small curtsey, "Thank you."

He looked at her as she entered, "One quesshun, though. That was me estate, was i' not?"

The short-haired female smiled at him over her shoulder, "It was, but you gave it up, remember?"

"Oh yes, now I do."

Her eyes softened just the smallest bit.

* * *

><p><strong>*That's supposed to be <em>Queen's<em>, but it came out as that in the translator for some reason.**

**Okay, this one was a bit longer. I don't mind if you don't review, but if I do something wrong concerning the _Kuroshitsuji_ characters or event, do correct me in a review. That's all I ask.**


	6. Place

_Kuroshitsuji _© Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

**Yes, she had sold the mansion in the previous chapter~ (If only I could give cookies through the internet to my first reviewer, _Dark Void Princess 21_)**

* * *

><p>"I probably should 'ave brought yew wiv me in'er town."<p>

Kagome looked up at him from her resting position in one of the display coffins in the front of the shop. She blinked, "Really?"

The gray-haired mortician tapped a cheek with a pair of black nails, "Yes, but I 'ave ter admit, yew look good in a coffin, love. Quite da surprise yew gave me."

The black-haired woman smiled, "Good."

He looked at her quizzically, "Now, where are yew gon'a be staying? Surely yew don't plan on sleepin' aaaht in da woods, now are you?"

The woman still in the coffin hummed, "I'll be sure to find someplace to sleep for tonight. I sent my butler out to get some clothing for tonight and tomorrow."

_So that was why the butler was missing._

"I see. Do yew 'ave any place in mind at da momun'? It won't be long befawer evening'll be se'lin' in."

Kagome sat up, "No."

The Undertaker grinned, "Ah, quite da last-minute person, aren't yew? Have yew forgotten abaaaht da town 'ouse already?"

_What?_

The blue-eyed woman frowned, "Town house? Since when did you have a town house as well as the estate?"

"You forget, love. I may be an Undertaker, but I'm still a noble. And wiv da migrashun ov nobles ter da capital durin' da season, they all do ter their town 'ouses, yew see."

"If only I knew that, but I guess I was right in sending my butler to fetch some clothes."

The gray-haired man patted the woman on the head, "Of caaahrse. Now," he paused to look over at the jaw sitting on the desk, "who are those lovely treats for?"

"You."

"What's da occasion?"

Kagome smiled, "For visiting a week ahead of schedule."

"Really? Are they…" The Undertaker started to drool as he looked at the lidded jar, "Yaaahr special bones?"

"Of course, what else would they be?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Undertaker is quite fun to write. I forgot to mention this, but the takes place a year before the start of the mangaanime (despite the first episode has Ciel making a covenent with Sebastian when he was ten).**


	7. Toy

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>The town house was quite… boring.<p>

It was nice, don't get her wrong, but Kagome was too in the capital, and her expression soured as her butler went to work to fix tea and a few scones for her before she went off to bed.

Her footfalls sounded as she made her way over to the closest drawing room.

The burns on her body—visible and hidden—tingles as she let her mind wander once she was able to get off of her feet.

_The mauve bauble, the bane of her existence, of Kikyou and Midoriko's existence, tried to belie its cruelty – giving off a gently pure light. The smooth surface allowed it to easily roll around her palms._

_Her blue eyes trained on the Shikon no Tama, the world around her falling away from her consciousness—however, she could still feel the eyes of the survivors on her person._

_Awaiting for her to make a decision. _

_The light intensified from the inside, however, only she noticed it – a scream was forced out of her person. The survivors were sent on edge immediately._

"_Kagome!"_

"_Lady Kagome!"_

_What was happening?_

_Her very soul thrummed with agony, much worse than having it forcibly taken from her. The teenager couldn't prevent this by simply having too large of a soul – no, her very powers were being drained, drawing them from her soul._

_Her pupils contracted as her world faded to black._

"Mistress, the white tea and scones are done."

The black-haired woman blinked up at her bowing butler, "Oh, thank you Bryan."

"You're quite welcome, my lady."

Kagome smiled at the man, it was comforting to have a level-headed man for a butler.

"If I may, mistress."

She tiled her head, "You may."

She watched as Bryan left the room for a moment, before returning with a child's blush toy, "This is a new toy by the Funtom Company."

"Oh~" Kagome held her hands out for it, reveling in the soft texture of the toy's self, "Thank you, Bryan."

The butler bowed, "You're welcome, my lady."

The young woman hummed as she held the toy in one hand, the other feeding herself.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm trying to not make this boring, but they are snipets and as they go on, more will be revealed~<strong>


	8. Useless

_Kuroshisuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p><em>She never felt so weak before now. <em>

_Not only was she without power, but she no longer had a way back to her time – as soon as her power was sucked dry by the Shikon, the corrupt half that had kept it balanced was purified. However, nothing that pure could exist—it had then promptly disintegrated to mauve sand._

_Kagome hated being so useless, she quickly became bitter, as having lost her safety cushion that at least gave her a reason to be useful._

_In the eve of the night, she left the others, determined to find something that would make her useful once again._

_A few months later, she was found nearly half dead by a strange woman. _

_A woman who taught her—_

The toy long worn offered little cover from the sun streaming in through the window, the curtains having been pulled back by her butler.

A blue eye cracked open to give Bryan a dry sour look.

The green-eyed man bowed, "It's time to wake, mistress. The Undertaker said that he'd be over to visit an hour passed afternoon tea."

Kagome groaned, before a large sigh was brought out of her body and she pulled herself to the edge of the large bed she was in, "All right, all right. 'M up."

The man gave a small smile at her antics, "I'll have tea and breakfast prepared for you by the time you are ready."

The young woman yawned, nodding all the same.

How long was she staying in this town house? Oh yeah, just about a year. It was boxing her in almost as much as the capital itself did – especially during the season.

A hand came up to rub one eye as she looked down at the gown chosen for her that day, not particularly fussy at this point in time of her life.

Both eyes focused on her nails as she paused in getting ready, all ready four of her nails were a dark purple, an almost black colour. Focusing on her index fingers, Kagome could see the start of the almost-black purple color that was on her thumbs and middle fingers.

A cruel smile wormed its way onto her face.

—_Witchcraft._

* * *

><p><strong>This is fun. I did a time skip~ And I believe I'm starting on the plot at this point.<strong>


	9. Visit

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

**"Hexenjagd" means "Witch Hunt"**

* * *

><p>Kagome watched as she allowed the gray-haired mortician to flip through the old tome that help a variety of spells at her disposal – the few hundred year old book's pages were long worn and yellowed, rips here and there along the edges.<p>

Yet, the Undertaker took care to not rip or tear the pages. He'd have hell to pay if he were to.

Despite having the book memorized front and back, it was still something precious to the black-haired woman – a gift from her mentor all those years ago.

The vintage leather odor wafted around the room subtly as the Undertaker closed it, temporarily done and set it on the coffee table in between the two of them, "Candles are pret'y much required fer da majori'y ov yaaahr spells, aren't they?"

"Mhm."

He bit off a half of a bone biscuit, the chocolate melted on the top of it coating his fingers, "Oh, do I love yaaahr biscuits~"

Kagome smiled, but it became a bit strained as the man decided to make some _interesting_ noises while munching on them – her butler shifted a bit awkwardly and uncomfortably off to the side.

Eyebrow twitching, Kagome reached over the coffee table with a handkerchief, dabbing at the drool that started to make its way down her guest's chin. A gleam shown from under the Undertaker's thick fringe, one of his eyes just a tad revealed as he grasped her outstretched hand with his free one.

"These treats ov yaaahrs are nearly enuff fer me ter ask yaaahr 'and in marriage, love."

_Lovely._

She tried as gently as she could to ease her hand out of his, but the way his nails trailed over her white gloves bruned thru to her skin, "All right."

"You don't believe me?"

Kagome shook her head, "It's not that, but I've had my fair share of men looking for my hand in marriage. I'm not ready to settle down."

"Even if yew wan' ter marry, yew couldn't marry a nawmal man. They'd 'ave ter be inhuman…"

"I know."

The gray-haired man grinned, before standing, the butler at his side to show him out. Kagome watched him leave from her seat on the couch, blinking when the Undertaker turned around to look at her over his shoulder, "I 'ope i' ain't an' all much, but I require yaaahr presence at me parlaaahr in a couple weeks. A few ov me recen' guests 'ave been rafer… incomplete, if yew know what I mean."

She pursued her lips, as the man turned back around and disappeared behind the wall.

_So that was your true reason for visiting._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating the other day. I had this typed out, and when I went to upload it, nothing. The site wouldn't load. So to make up for it, today there will be three chapters updated. Two more after this one.<strong>


	10. Difference

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha <em>© Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>"Have yew thought abaaaht cursin' someone befawer?"<p>

Kagome sent the Undertaker a deadpanned look as she followed him to where the bodies of the prostitutes resided.

"You're thinking of Black Magic. Witchcraft isn't the same."

"Oh?" He tiled his head to the side, indicating his curiosity.

The black-haired woman nodded, "Yes. Black Magic generally governs curses and summoning Devils from Hell. Witchcraft, on the other hand, is an earth-based religion that focuses primarily on re-linking with the life-forces of nature."

"I see."

The two of them fell silent, their footfalls sounding for them; when the gray-haired man stopped, Kagome bumped into his back by accident.

The unmistakable wafting scent of death resonated thru the air around them, and the blue-eyed woman almost covered her nose out of reflex. She caught a glimpse of a smile from the man in front of her when he turned to look at her from the corner of his eye.

The mortician ignored the glare sent his way as he opened the door where the dead resided for him.

"Is there anything about them that's similar, besides being incomplete?"

A cat-like eye peered at the woman gazing at the bodies, her eyes lingering on the incision made on the torso and the bloodied blanket covering them.

"Of caaahrse," the Undertaker moved to Kagome's side and urged her further into the room with a hand on the small of her back, his other coming to rest on her lower abdomen as he continued speaking, "they're all missin' their womanly parts, love."

The young woman's hand covered her mouth in surprise, "What?"

"The uterus was cut aaaht wiv precision."

_Who – who'd do such a thing?_

"A trained hand?"

The gray-haired man took his hand off of her lower abdomen, "Possibly."

_This, it is almost like a mix of demonic brutality and a doctor's steady hand. _

Kagome went to open her mouth, but no words came out—she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the floor, instead.

* * *

><p><strong>I did a bit of research, you could say, about Witchcraft. Laws against Witchcraft weren't repealed until the 1920's in England, so Kagome can't exactly come out with that for risk of being killed or tortured—even ostracized at the very least.<strong>


	11. Taste

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p><em>The bitter taste of her own stomach acid had her cringing, Kagome hid behind a crumbling house – long since abandoned as the residents fell to the Bubonic Plague a couple of hundred years ago. <em>

_The tome was tucked into a sack she kept slung over her shoulder, and she spat onto the ground, refusing to use her sleeve to wipe her mouth with._

_The young woman startled when a hand rested on her shoulder._

Blue eyes stared at the walls of the funeral parlour – blinking, but not really registering anything around her. Sluggishly, the young woman turned her head to look at the Undertaker, "What happened?"

"You frew a faint."

"Oh."

Kagome heaved herself up from the lying position in the coffin, giving a bit of a groan. Her butler expressed his worry in the background. Her expression soured with thought, "I hate seeing what I ate again."

The funeral director gave a loose grin, running his fingers thru her short locks in a calming notion, "It'll be all right. Not everyone can stand da sight ov a dead person."

_I should be able to though, with all the fighting I did in the Feudal Era._

"I know." Kagome looked at her hands in her lap, "I need something to get the aftertaste out of my mouth."

Bryan made a move to abide by that order, but the Undertaker stopped him with a wave of his hand, fulfilling it himself.

The jar of bone biscuits was held out to the young woman a few moments later.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem." He seated himself on the edge of the coffin Kagome was sitting in, watching as she nibbled on one end of a bone. The mortician stared her straight in the eye thru his fringe, "Now, I 'ave ter ask yew somethin'—"

"—where's Rosemary?"

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the third update for today~ I will be updating as usual tomorrow, but it might only be one update. I have a large project due Thursday, three maps due tomorrow, an essay due Saturday, multiple essays due next Tuesday, and another essay also due early next week. Other than those, updates will be, at minimum, one a day.<strong>


	12. Hackles

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p><em>He hasn't brought her up for quite awhile now.<em>

The street of London were sparsely filled, her butler at her side as they made their way back to their town house – the long way.

However, the black-haired woman veered off course and made her way to a reputable cane maker, boredom clouding her mind as she rid of any thoughts that'd bring her mood down.

_Silent laughter erupted from the young girl, hair curled at the ends whipping around her body as she twirled around for the older woman. _

_Blue eyes smiled at the girl as she paused to throw her a large smile, moss green eyes twinkling before she made her way to the other female._

_Kagome patted the girl on her head, gently ushering her into the estate for tea._

The blue-eyed young woman paused as a young boy and his butler exited the cane shop, however, her eyes weren't on the boy as she stepped out of their way.

It was the butler.

_Those red eyes…_

Kagome could feel her hackles rise on the nape of her neck, as she stared intently at the black-haired man.

_Devil._

A small smile made its way onto his lips as he blinked, finding the young woman to be particularly amusing – her hair was almost staring to stand on end like a spooked kitten.

_In fact… she'd make the perfect feline._

Blue and green eyes followed the pair as they left, before they disappeared from view. Kagome wrinkled her nose, before sighing and entering the shop.

_Creepy._

She rubbed the back of her neck, trying to rid of the goosebumps that erupted over her skin when the red-eyed man smiled at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Minor point of view change, but not really. This story is, in fact, third person limited; so, instead of everyone's thoughts being known, only a few will have their thoughts known. Like Kagome and Sebastian~<strong>


	13. She

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p><em>Kagome blinked at the two females standing in the entrance hall of the town house. The younger one smiled, rushing over to embrace her around the waist. <em>

_She looked at the other woman in her home, "May I ask why you're here?"_

_The older woman looked as if she wanted to throw a tantrum, but withheld the urge, "I am no longer able to watch the young mistress."_

_Kagome sighed, and looked down at the girl attached to her waist, well wasn't this glorious news to here?_

"Who was that Sebastian?"

The butler looked down to meet his little master's blue eye, "Merely someone who happened to pass us by, young master."

The preteen boy frowned, looking away from the red-eyed Devil.

"Why did she have that reaction to you? Most are enthralled by you."

The black-haired man smiled – _just a tad too dark_ – and rested his hand over his head, bowing at the waist, "I'm honored at the praise, little master."

"You didn't answer my question."

Sebastian let his smile widen just a bit, _but not too much_, "I cannot say, I am not a mind-reader, master."

Ciel didn't look too convinced, gifting his butler with a sour glare, but let the topic go.

For the time being.

_The older woman having left a while ago, Kagome had her butler set out for some tea and scones, jam on the side. She watched as the young black-haired girl across from her interlinked several gestures together._

_(Will the tea be peppermint and the jam strawberry?)_

_The shorter-haired smiled at the long-haired girl, "Of course—"_

The walk back to the estate from the carriage was a filled with talk about priorities from the young master. However, the chatter was cut short when the door to the mansion was opened, both of them flabbergasted at the sight of such… bright decorations.

It wasn't long before Bardroy, Finnian and Mei-rin appeared before them, tackling Sebastian in ridiculous accessories – except for the maid.

"What in the world is this!"

"—_Anything for you, Rosemary."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sign language has been around for many year, long before the 1600s, and the kids themselves came up with their own form of sign language before it became an actual language one could study.<strong>


	14. Memory

_Kuroshitsuji _© Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha <em>© Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>Her memory was her greatest and utmost worst quality—there were things that she could remember the smallest details to, and then there were those that she could barely recall anything about.<p>

In the case of her friends long since gone, Kagome was no longer able to remember what any of them looked like.

All she could describe about them were their troubles.

Blue eyes looked over to the girl at her left, seated with her at the table, dinner in the process of being served by their single staff.

What was this girl's relation to herself?

Was she really her mother, or had she merely taken her in as her own as she had to the boy of her past whose father was killed by a pair of brothers looking to obtain the Shikon shards.

_Perhaps this whole thing is a fragment of her imagination – a fragment like those of the Shikon no Tama; split, shattered, cracked, destroyed by herself and turned out to be not worth it in the end._

_No, no, no, she was saving a boy from a flying creature._

_Wait._

_Or was it a girl, the very one sitting beside her?_

_No, it was a boy._

Wherever her thought process was leading, Kagome looked down at the foot set before her by Bryan, who then set food in front of Rosemary.

Her fingers gently grasped the silver utensils—_how easy it'd be for a slip of the hand, could cut someone's fingers off._

_No, that won't be necessary._

Ever since she took the child in—_or had she been pregnant?_—the Undertaker had acted like an odd father-like figure to the girl.

_They do have similar eye color, and she has my hair colour…_

Kagome chewed the piece of meat she cut and put into her mouth with a fury, glaring at the pretty tablecloth on the other side of her plate.

Rosemary ate silently, watching the older female with curiosity – the time spent away from must've changed her.

_Then again, he did let me live in his mansion outside of London…_

* * *

><p><strong>I got generous today—okay, I'm procrastinating on my last couple of slides for my PowerPoint. Napoleon, Dwight D Eisenhower, and Hitler were afraid of cats.<strong>


	15. Sour

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>"<em>Aren't yew just a doll, Rosemary?" <em>

_The girl gave a silent giggle at the gray-haired man, his long nails weaving through her hair as he played with it. Kagome heaved a sigh, one hand massaging her temple, a headache worming its way through her brain._

_He was lavishing the girl with attention._

_However, a small smile tugged at the young woman's lips—if it helped her deal with being mute, then so be it. Let them be her safety net._

The resounding sounds of the servants failed attempts at catching the resident rodents plaguing the estate.

The atmosphere almost seemed as a familiar business gathering; however, it was a way of singling out the one that was to be brought down.

Ciel's single eye took in each person that was in the room, watching as they optionally took a turn at the pool table.

He took in what everyone was saying, their comments, before deciding to end the simple game of pool.

"_What's wiv da saaahr look on yaaahr face, love?"_

_Both Rosemary and the Undertaker looked at her with curiosity and confusion, respectively. His long black nail was absently poking the young girl in the cheek as his free hand pulled on the other cheek._

_The blue-eyed woman rose a brow at the two as she gave them a deadpanned look, "What sour look?"_

_The large grin stamped itself onto the mortician's mouth._

Surprise tinged with the slightest of fear wormed its way through the veins of the twelve year old Earl as a powerful smelling cloth was pressed against his mouth and nose upon entering his study.

Ciel's pupils dilated as his vision started to tinge black, forcibly losing consciousness.

"_I'm just not feeling well, is all."_

* * *

><p><strong>Bit late getting this out, and Netflix is late getting me the <em>Kuroshitsuji<em> DVDs. Bah. How can Sebastian feel a cat's paw pad while wearing gloves – let alone know what Ciel's cheeks feel like in comparison?**


	16. Number

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>"You look tense. What's da matter?"<p>

Kagome looked over to the mortician, the young girl no longer in the same room as them, "Another prostitute was murdered, wasn't she?"

The smile on the Undertaker's face had a grim undertone to it, "As clever as always, love, but, yes, anuvver on 'as shown up."

The young woman frowned, brow coming together.

Silence reigned over the pair, the tea set out for them long since having gone cold.

"How many?"

"Hm?" An eye was faintly seen under his thick fringe as he looked at the short-haired woman.

"How many prostitutes are dead so far?"

"A good many, but under ten if what puts yew at ease."

Blue eyes closed, "Even if it does put me at ease, that doesn't mean I have to like it."

The gray-haired man sighed, "I don't like i' either, but no one 'as yet ter catch da perpetrator."

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>I probably should have mentioned this earlier. When one scene is in italics, it's happening at the same time as another scene in normal type (neither italics, bold, nor underline). The other scene was after the day Elizabeth first appeared in the mangaanime. The next chapter will focus on Ciel and Sebastian, but since everyone knows what happens at Azurro's place, I'm not going to bore you with it.**


	17. Home

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha <em>© Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>It was satisfying, to see Azurro's soul being devoured by his butler.<p>

Ciel closed his eye – his eye patch having been put back on him once the deed was done – for once allowing himself to simply put up with being carried like a new bride by Sebastian.

In turn the red-eyed man gazed down at his little master, _it's any wonder he hasn't demanded that he walk._

_Then again…_

It was his duty as a butler to do all in his power to ensure his master's well-being.

The Devil glanced up at the sky, arms preoccupied and unable to retrieve his pocket watch to get the exact time.

"Master."

There was a bit of silence.

_Perhaps he dozed off?_

"What?"

"At this pace, it'd take until deep into night to return home. Please allow me to see to it that we return as quickly as possible, my Lord."

There was a small sound from the preteen before he muttered, "Very well."

Sebastian gave a smile, unseen by Ciel.

"Very well." His hands tightened ever so slightly and a strange sense of weightlessness washed over the blue-eyed boy.

His left eye snapped open; the ground was far below them and quickly closing in. He clenched his hands in his coat, refusing to clutch to the black-haired servant—even though the slightly sound of astonishment and something else wormed its way out of him.

Ciel's hair whipped back as the butler took off running once he safely landed.

"Worry not, my young Lord, we will be home within the hour."

The smile on Sebastian's lips widened—_this was oh-so amusing to feel and sense the surprise and slight fear radiating from the boy_—he could hear the increased heartbeat of the preteen over the rushing wind.

_So much fun._

* * *

><p><strong>Watching the anime, I thought that I had mixed up the events; Azurro kidnapping Ciel, and then Elizabeth sneaking over to the estate. However, I follow the manga, and Elizabeth sneaks over, and then the rat infestation with Azurro occurs. Yay~ So fun to write.<strong>


	18. Maid

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha <em>© Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>"Do yew fnk yew could 'elp me tidy up da shop?"<p>

Kagome sighed, but couldn't refuse the gray-haired mortician, "Fine, Lord knows that you'd procrastinate otherwise, or not do it at all."

The Undertaker pouted at the black-haired woman, "That's not true—"

"Yes it is." She quickly interjected.

_Ciel left the crime scene with Sebastian walking behind him, his aunt and her butler, Lau and Ranmao behind him. Madame Red was the first to speak, "Well, now what?"_

"_Now we visit someone that may be of service."_

_Lau startled, "My Lord, you can't possibly mean—?"_

"_Yes." The Phantomhive stated simply._

The blue-eyed woman wiped at her brow, not quite used to working in such attire as her dress, but kept silent as she swept at the floor. Earlier she had arranged the mannequins, only for the older man to alter how they appeared.

She, then, went about placing the beakers in their proper place, only for them to be relocated.

Kagome turned her head to look at the Undertaker watching her, a glow emitting from under his thick fringe – standing around doing nothing, "Why are you just standing around?"

He grinned at her, "I'm just overseein' yaaahr work progress is all, love."

A violent tick developed in her brow, "You're being lazy is what you're doing!"

"No I'm not."

Her knuckles turned white as her grip tightened, severely tempted to use the broom to swing at him.

"_So, where are we?"_

_Madame Red balled her fists, "You don't know, then what was all that before about?"_

_However, she calmed quickly and looked at the sign, "The Undertaker?"_

"_Yes," Sebastian answered, "It's a funeral parlour run by an acquaintance of my young Lord's."_

_The red-eyed Devil looked to the preteen, "Shall we go in, Master?"_

"_We sha—" Ciel paused as his single eye trained on the shop as a feminine voice was heard—albeit muffled—from the inside._

Kagome gripped a beaker to herself, having had the broom taken from her, glaring at the gray-haired male, "Am I done being your maid now?"

"Since when was yew me maid, love?"

The black-haired woman's grip tightened drastically, the beaker abruptly cracking and splintering, piercing her hands. Her hands chucked it at the Undertaker, releasing a short yell and briskly making her way to the door, ignoring the blood dripping down her palms.

The man lost his grin as he watched her leave, a trail of blood following after her, opening his mouth to speak, but her opening the door silenced him.

Kagome paused as she turned her eyes in front of her, meeting the eye of a boy, freezing as her hand stayed on the knob – rage ebbing away.

"Um…"

* * *

><p><strong>The Undertaker wasn't actually being lazy, I just think he likes his shop a certain way. He is a tad lazy, though... No offense to Undertaker fans~ My deepest apologises about not updating how I had last weekened. It's finals this week, and I just got the computer about two hours ago.<strong>


	19. Blood

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>Madame Red was the first to break the tense silence, "Abigail!"<p>

Kagome startled and looked to the red woman, and blinked, "Angelina! How have you been?"

The woman gave a small sound, smile on her lips, "Quite fine, dear, but it has been too long since we last spoke."

The black-haired woman gave a sheepish smile, "My apologises, I've been busy as of late."

The hairs on the back of her neck started to rise. In her peripheral vision, the red eyes of the man—_He's a Devil, far from a man!_—in the long coat was staring at her.

Madame Red waved her hand in the air, "That's all right, but we must simply get together to make up for lost time."

_I knew there was a reason that I talk with her._

Kagome eagerly nodded, "Of course."

Sebastian felt the slightest of smiles come to the corners of his mouth. _So the kitten has reappeared, has she?_

_Quite the coincidence, however,_ he felt his eyes ever-so-slightly glow with his demonic power, _it's much appreciated._

The butler didn't resist his grin, but a quick glance from his young Lord made it vanish just as fast. His eyes left the side of her head, trailing to her hands.

_Blood._

The scent of copper was in the air; however, it was too weak for a human to pick up. _So the feline is injured, is she?_

His eyes darkened just so.

_That'll have to be remedied now won't it?_

Kagome let what the women say go in one ear and out the other before someone clearing their throat quiet the red woman, and all eyes looked at the blue-eyed boy.

"We're here to see the Undertaker."

The black-haired woman blinked, the realization of her situation dawned on her, "I apologise, I'm in the way. Please, do come in."

"Your hand!"

The pain finally registered in her mind, but the way that Angelina was gripping her wrist, she'd lose circulation soon.

"Let me see the other hand, just to be sure."

Kagome let go of the door knob, but the stretching and wrinkling of her palm made it sting. Her wince wasn't easily repressed.

"Oh dear! How did this happen?"

The blue-eyed female merely gave the fellow woman a smile, "I dropped a beaker by accident."

Madame Red clucked her tongue, "I never imagined you as a person to be so clumsy, Abigail."

Kagome mentally twitched at the name, but had resigned herself to it years ago when she migrated to the European island.

_Only when you're not around._

"You'll need stitches."

The black short-haired woman managed to weasel her wrists out of the other short-haired woman's grip, "That won't be necessary. The injuries are surprisingly minor compared to how they look."

The furrowing of red eyebrows told her of the other woman's skepticism.

Kagome gave her a smile, waving her hands, ignoring the pain, "See? I just need to wash my hands of the blood, and I'll be fine."

The rest of the small group there didn't have a clue as to watch was transpiring, but kept silent; however Ciel couldn't help his annoyance at being held up.

The Chinese man gave a small laugh, "And who might this woman be?"

Both short-haired women looked at the man, before Madame Red took over—introducing Kagome to the people that she didn't know, and giving them her name in return.

In the back ground, Grelle stared at the drying blood on the Japanese woman's fingers. Sebastian glared ever-so-slightly at the enraptured look on the other butler's face.

_You will not touch her._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm behind updating schedule! As for the name "Abigail;" "Kagome" seemed to foreign, and to fit in, she gave an alias to everyone else. Only the Undertaker knows her actual name.<strong>


	20. Sleep

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe that she was in this shop again, the very shop she was leaving not moments before.<p>

_And to think that he had the audacity to hide in one of his damned coffins._

Kagome watched his interaction with the Earl – _Ciel Phantomhive_ – demonstrating how the prostitutes were murdered with his long black nails.

_How quaint._

However, he had requested to be given the best laugh if the boy wanted his information.

_How the hell did the butler get him to laugh that much?_ Kagome's expression soured just a bit. _He's probably going to have me put that sign back up._

She pushed that from her mind as she watched – quite bored – the Undertaker from her place in between Madame Red and Grelle. Her fingers and palms were aching, skin stiff around the lacerations—the dried blood caking her skin did little to help as well.

_He still won't tell me his tea brand._

Quite honestly, the tea that he served them was good, however, Kagome failed to see what was wrong with it as all the others set their beakers down.

_A waste of perfectly good tea._

Her eyelids drooped, skin not tingling as the butler was paying too much attention to the information that was being offered to them from the gray-haired mortician. The hairs on the nape of her neck could rest.

Grelle stiffened, careful to not make any noise to bring the others' attention to them, as his Madame's friend slumped against him.

Moss irises peeked at her from behind his spectacles, curious as to the sudden bout of fatigue in the young woman.

However, all things must come to an end.

The information from the Undertaker stopped, and the Earl was temporarily satisfied with what he had been told about the dead prostitutes.

Madame Red looked to her right, shocked when Kagome was seen slumped against her butler, "When did she fall asleep?"

"N-not long ago, Madame."

Glove-covered hands subtly twitched, ruby irises narrowed—_just a tad_—at the effeminate brunette.

"You don't need ter worry. She can sleep 'ere, an' then, I'll see 'er 'ome, safe an' sound."

Ciel's aunt bit her lip, "Are you sure?"

The gray-haired man's grin never left his face, "Of caaahrse. I don't take advantage ov women, it's quite dishonaaahrable, ter be quite 'onest."

Angelina didn't look all that convinced.

"Would yew prefer i' what I brin' 'er 'ome now?"

"Yes."

The eccentric man stood from behind the desk, "Very well then."

_Her fur is being soiled in such an unforgiving way._ The Devil butler felt the need to pursue his lips, but his face stayed softened in a neutral expression. _Such things must be put second to the current task at hand, unfortunately._

_Just wait._

* * *

><p><strong>They don't have the scene with everyone putting their beakers down in the anime. D'aww. Sebastian is quite fun to write, still. Grelle is a close third. The Undertaker still rules over the two of them.<strong>


	21. Doctor

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>"<em>So you're the doctor."<em>

_Angelina looked up at the black-haired woman from behind her desk, spectacles reflecting the lights in the office. One of her hands adjusted her glasses, "I am."_

_Kagome nodded, "I don't mean to be a pain, but I'm in need of medical advice."_

_The red-haired woman tilted her head, "I hope to be the one to give it to you, then."_

_She smiled, "Thank you."_

Kagome opened her eyes half-mast, glancing around absentmindedly; one side of her body significantly warmer than the other half. Her hand grasped a thin gray braid, "Volo imprecor vos."

The Undertaker's chest rumbled with silent laughter as his hands tightened their grip on the young woman in his arms, feet taking him to the room that she's staying in at his once town house, "I thought yew said yew don't do curses."

The woman gave a smile, _the smile of a hypocrite_, "I never said that."

"_You seem perfectly fine."_

_Kagome pursed her lips; there was something wrong with her. This was the fifth doctor she had seen, and the results came back the same. However, the woman in front of her had yet to suggest going to a mental hospital to be examined as all the others had._

"_You're probably overly stressed, and it's starting to play tricks on your mind."_

_Stress, she had thought of it, but brushed it off as she never really did anything that would count as stressful._

"_What should I do then?"_

_The red woman gave her a small smile, "For one, stop burning those incense – its overpowering, and it'll take a long time before my office is free of the smell. As for the second, take some tea before bed, it might help you relax, there are visible bags under your eyes."_

_She touched below one of her eyes. Really?_

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_

_Kagome smile as she made her way to the door of the examination room, pausing as she held the door open, looking over her shoulder at the other woman, "Would you mind if I came back, just to visit?"_

_Angelina pursed her lips, "We'll see."_

* * *

><p><strong>"Volo imprecor vos." means "I want to curse you." <strong>

**I'm not much of a doctor for the living, as I prefer the dead for company, wanting to be a mortician and all. Flashback to the first meeting between Kagome and Madame Red~ I'll have to update twice a day this week to get back on schedule for the weekend.**


	22. Patient

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>"Who was that Madame Red?" the lone blue eye of the twelve-year-old made its way over to his aunt.<p>

"You mean Abigail?" Angelina smiled, putting a hand to her face, "She's a good friend of mine. We met a few years ago, but I'm afraid the rest is doctor-patient confidentiality, Ciel."

"What do you mean by confidentiality, Madame?" Lau leaned forward, chin on his knuckles in curiosity.

Madam Red sighed, a deadpanned look thrown at the Chinese man, "It means what it means. I'm not allowed to divulge any information about my patients, Lau."

"Oh? Then how'd the two of you become friends?"

A wistful smile molded the red-haired woman's lips, "She'd visit the hospital I work at, asking questions about being a doctor. Abigail caught on quick as I explained things to her; procedures, prescriptions, remedies. She became a close friend of mine over time; I can't definitively say when we became friends."

Earl Phantomhive silently sighed, "If we could get back to finding the suspect of this case."

Sebastian smiled as the two older people in the carriage focused on the young Master. _As commanding as always, my Lord._

He smiled at the eye patch-wearing child, "We should begin drawing up a viable suspect list and interview them at once; based on their medical knowledge, whether or not if they have any connections to occults, and if they're alibis are unable to be proven."

Madame Red gaped at the man, "How would you be able to interview everyone in such a short amount of time? The season will be ending soon!"

The grin on the black-haired butler's face grew, "Then we must conclude this investigation quickly."

He abruptly stood, swinging the carriage's door open, and the Devil poised himself to jump out of the carriage, his hand help onto the top of the open door, "I shall begin drawing up the list of suspect, and interviewing them immediately."

Ciel gave him a bored look, left hand shooing the butler to hurry up and leave already.

_His young Lord could be intriguing when need be._

The smile on the butler's face appeared kind as he let go of the carriage, fully jumping out, the door slamming shut after his departure.

"He knows we're moving, right?"

Ciel gave a small smile at the bewildered adults in the carriage with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, here's Madame Red's side. I looked up when Doctor-patient confidentiality was first used, but there were no definitive results.<strong>


	23. Soul

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>The tome on the bedside table caught the rays of the dying sun. <em>Her index finger was a full purple-black, her ring finger now slowly starting to change.<em> The book almost looked like it was glowing, but the leather seemed to swallow the light, unfortunately.

"_Are you sure you wish to do such a thing to yourself?"_

"_What have you done?"_

"_The process will be irreversible."_

"_Such a shame, you had such a nice soul."_

Kagome stared at the ceiling as her butler knocked before entering her room, a tray of tea freshly made for her with a light snack. _The smell of tea was heavenly. The pain de campagne was tempting, making her mouth water._ The short-haired woman heaved herself onto her side, facing the windows of her bedroom, lethargy rampant in her body.

"Mistress, the Undertaker is still here."

She looked to the green-eyed male, "He is?"

"Yes, something about wishing to stay until he's sure that you're fine."

"What about his customers?"

The butler looked taken back, "Customers?"

She had the urge to roll her eyes, "The dead he pretties up."

"Ah," Bryan licked his lips nervously, "well—"

"They'll be fine fer da night, love. It's yew what I'm most concerned abaaaht at da momun'." Kagome looked over her shoulder at the gray-haired mortician standing in her doorway. She blinked at the serious look on his face, it'd been awhile since he was last like that. The last time had been—

"—You trying to reap my soul."

His smile looked more like a grimace.

* * *

><p><strong>A little something extra, especially since I'm in the mood to write. I might not be able to update tomorrow, so this potentially counts as tomorrow's update if I'm unable to.<strong>


	24. Fear

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>Her poor butler was beside himself with confusion, looking between the two occupants of the room. His green eyes stayed trained on her person after awhile. He watched as she sighed and turned to look at him, "Bryan, please leave us."<p>

He hastily bowed, "Yes mistress."

The gray-haired mortician moved out of the butler's way as he passed him, watching as he disappeared down the hall. He turned back to the young woman on the plush bed, "You didn't 'ave ter send 'im away, yew know."

Kagome sighed, eyes closing, "I didn't have to, but I did. It'd be a pain to explain the situation to him in full. I'm merely ignoring a potential headache that I do not want."

The Undertaker grinned, "I see, but yew did let loose a bi' ov infawmashun that'll raise quesshuns wiv 'im."

"Unfortunately."

The mortician moved into the room, closing the door behind him, and walking over to the bedside table that held the tome. Long black nails tapped a rhythm on the worn leather cover; the other hand traced the faded engraved lettering of the binding.

His hands scooped the book up, holding it against his chest, "Tell me, are yew able ter feel me 'eartbeat, love? What abaaaht my fingers as they grip da book?"

Pale fingers, thoroughly bandaged, tightened into fists as blue eyes glared at the man at her side.

_She turned around, looking at the square glasses covering a gray-haired man's eyes from view, blinking as he studied her. No one knew her, and she was too far from any real city for anyone to come if she were to scream from whatever it was that the man in front of her would do to her._

_His white-gloved hand moved from her shoulder to grip her chin, "I apologise, but I'm afraid that you're to die."_

_Kagome startled from the straightforward statement, slapping away the man's gloved hand. She bolted in a direction that would bring distance between the two._

_The black-haired woman ran into a man's chest. Horrified, she looked up at him, swallowing in fear as he looked down at her with an unreadable expression._

_No._

_Adrenaline was thick in her veins, and she gripped the silver scythe that appeared in the man's hand, strength increased, Kagome swung at him with his own weapon—to which he caught between his hands. Her blue eyes widened, and yanked the weapon away from him, taking off in a random direction again._

"_You seem quite afraid. Would you perhaps require… assistance?"_

_Tears leaked from her eyes, her knuckles turned white one the shaft of the scythe, her breath was leaving her in heavy pants as her chest heaved. The black-haired young woman had no clue where the gray-haired man claiming that she was to die was._

"_I don't want to die!"_

Long nails lightly traced the curve of her cheek, "You're dozin' off on me, love."

Kagome gave a small whine, "I can't help it."

The burns on her body tingled.

* * *

><p><strong>And finally, the forth chapter that was to be posted yesterday. Anyway, I continued the the flashback from chapter 11, I believe, <em>Taste<em>.**


	25. Invitation

_Kuroshitsuji _© Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>"Oh, Abigail~"<p>

Kagome looked to the red-clad woman coming towards her, the brunette butler following not that far behind. Her eyebrow ticked as she recalled the other day, the joke that her friend told in an attempt to give the Undertaker the laugh that he wanted if they wanted his information.

"_So, his [CENSORED] was completely flaccid and [CENCORED], but when I [CENSORED], the [CENSORED] tip started bobbing like [CENSORED]—"_

She shivered at the vulgarity the other woman used.

Her blue eyes met the warm rubies of Madam Red, "Yes?"

The other woman clasped her hands together, _she was going to force her into something she didn't like or want_, and bent over to get to the black-haired woman's eye level, "There's this party going on not long from now, the last party of the season in fact, and I was wondering if you would be willing to go? I heard that I'd be lots of fuun~"

Kagome put a hand to her forehead, hands still bandaged, already knowing that she was going to refuse, but appeared to be thinking it over to humor the other woman, "Maybe—"

"Great! I have such a wonderful dress all picked out for you and your daughter~"

_Daughter?_

Blue eyes swam with confusion as her friend carried on, oblivious to the fact that she was no longer listening to her. Thin brows furrowed together. _Rosemary wasn't her daughter. At least, she didn't think that she was. Right?_

The red-haired woman finished, hands once again clasped together as they had been used to gesture while she was speaking before, "I'm sure that Grelle won't mind picking you up as we go down to the party. You'll be quite the envy of the evening, except for myself of course~"

"It won't be a revealing dress will it?"

Angelina blinked, "Of course not, that wouldn't be your style, Abigail."

Kagome sighed in relief, "All right."

Her friend smiled widely, "Splendid! We'll pick you up—"

She zoned out again, convincing smile on her lips as she absentmindedly nodded her head.

Grelle was, once again, focused on her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not being very subtle with Grelle am I? Anyway, I'm going to update probably twice more today, in between writing five essays for my online Western Civilization class.<strong>


	26. Itch

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>The dress itself wasn't so bad; however, Kagome wasn't a large fan of social events. Rosemary sat in her lap after they had been helped into the carriage by Grelle—and she couldn't help, but feel intimidated at the people that stared at her.<p>

Kagome was having a hard time not fidgeting as the red-eyed man gazed at her, eyes especially lingering on her exposed shoulders and base of her neck. The urge to reach over and smack him was nearly overwhelming.

However, _that girl in pink reminded her so much of the Earl Phantomhive_.

_Wait – that was the Earl._

The boy in drag shifted uncomfortably, as two women stared at him unabashed, the atmosphere grew thick. The young girl looked to the woman whose lap she was seated, rapidly motioning with her hands—much to the confusion of the other occupants—_(Can I have a dress like the girl with pigtails is wearing? What about my hair?)_

The black-haired young woman sighed, eyes closing momentarily, "We shall see tomorrow."

The moss-eyed child smiled broadly.

The burns on the back of Kagome's neck itched as the stare of the butler in disguise intensified on her person. As discretely as possible, she rested a hand on the nape of her neck, rubbing the flesh instead of directly relieving the itch.

The present smile of the Devil's lips developed _to reflect his interest in the woman who reminded him so much of a kitten, and how much he wanted to make her scream—if he was allowed to, she could very well be his._

Red eyes traced the curve of the woman's throat as she swallowed thickly; all of the people in the carriage feeling it come to a stop as they arrived at Aleister's party.

Sebastian could feel the relief and apprehensiveness flow off of the black-haired young woman so thick and sweetly as the door opened – Ciel being the first person out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating earlier today, my math final got in the way, and then I was downloading a BL movie with cat-boys evidently. Too bad I couldn't read the Japanese or Chinese, but they looked quite nice, especially the Squiby Adoptables someone made of them~<strong>


	27. Disguise

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>The building was crowded, and Kagome found herself glued to the wall, finding herself glaring at the back of the Devil butler's head in some form of revenge for all the times that she found herself on the end of one of his stares. The blue-eyed woman had a feeling that she looked a bit comical, a wide-eyed glare on her face, lips pursed, and fists clenched at her sides.<p>

Her look deflated as the young girl at her side giggled behind a hand; _oh she's nice, making her lose her steam of revenge._

Kagome gave a wide-eyed look as Sebastian glanced over his shoulder at her, pushing up the glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

Madame Red gave a laugh, "Oh, Abigail~ There are some nice looking gentlemen here, perhaps we could—"

The red-haired woman was politely tuned out by the other female. _How about she just inhabit the refreshments? There might be something there that could help with any inspiration for a protection spell to protect her home. _The black-haired woman gently took Rosemary's hand away from where it was making its way to the fake hair that the Phantomhive Earl was wearing as part of his disguise.

Kagome bit her lip, tugging the child behind her, "We'll leave you alone with whatever it is that you have to do."

The eyes of the Devil bore into her, before he and his young Lord made their way to locate the Viscount Druitt Aleister Chambers.

_Finally._

As they left her presence, the young woman was able to ease her fingers onto the flesh of her shoulder, alleviating the incessant itch crawling around that area. It had been so long since she had felt such a sensation, the last—_the powers that she was born with, had inherited from her bloodline, being drained from her very soul_—time had been when she was still collecting the shards of the Shikon no Tama.

Blue eyes looked down at the girl at her side, "Let's just hope that his party finishes quickly, yes?"

Rosemary nodded, absentmindedly looking for the pink of Ciel's dress.

* * *

><p><strong>I like to spell "Grelle" with an "e," then again the <em>Kuroshitsuji Character Guide<em> spells it like that. I apologise for not updating more today, but I will tomorrow as it is my last final, and I can freely update without worry~ I can't wait for more DVDs from Netflix!**


	28. Elusive

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>"How do you know her?"<p>

Sebastian pushed up his glasses, red eyes playful as he looked for this Viscount Druitt, sparing a glance to his young Lord in a dress, "Whatever do you mean, young _Mistress_?"

Ciel stopped, looking up at the black-haired Devil he was bound by a contract with, "You know what I mean."

Thin lips curled into a smile on the pale man's face, _the soul he would devour from this child would be so delectable at this rate_, "Was that a hint of jealousy in your tone?"

A faint blush came over the preteen's upper cheeks, gloved hands clenching into fists, "Jealousy?"

Sebastian tilted his head to the side, resuming walking, forcing the cross-dressing boy to do the same, "Yes, however, if I must answer your question; I am acquaintances with Miss Abigail."

The Earl Phantomhive's stare bore holes into the butler's skull, though it was easy enough to ignore, and red eyes scanned the guests within his line of sight, "We should continue our search for this elusive Viscount, young Mistress."

There was a scoff off to his side, "Of course, we need to catch Jack the Ripper."

The silence between them wasn't oppressive, but it wasn't so much silent with all the chatter and music from those in attendance at the party. Ciel let out a sigh, "At least Elizabeth isn't here."

"Oh, that dress is so adorable~"

A thin brow gave a twitch on the boy's brow, "I'm starting to hear things…"

"Your dress is just as adorable, as well!"

Sebastian and Ciel paused, a panic look to their faces as they looked behind them, spotting the curly blonde girl chatting away with two young women. Ciel was starting to show his panic, fingers twitching in front of himself, Sebastian rested a hand on his upper back, whispering "Young Mas—I mean _Mistress_, calm down."

"You in the pink! Your dress is just so adorable~"

The Devil butler tensed as he led them away from the one person who would possibly ruin this whole operation, "Come this way."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm officially raping my campus library's hi-speed internet. Have I raised more qusetions that need answering?<strong>


	29. Mourning Dove

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>Kagome put a hand to her head and sighed, why had she agreed to come here? However, the food was made quite nicely, so she couldn't really complain. The delicate pastry just about melted in her mouth~ <em>Oh dear, she pretty watch how she acted while eating here, people might get the wrong idea with the expressions she'd display on her face…<em>

Not too far away from her person, she was able to spot Madame Red, being fanned by the Chinese man – Lau – _isn't she a nice person, but she can be quite persuasive when need be._ However, there was no site of the Earl or his damned butler.

_Good._

Unfortunately, doing nothing wasn't sitting well with herself, her legs itched to be used. Sighing, Kagome took the hand of the girl accompanying her, tugging her behind herself as they aimed to wander restlessly.

_For no reason whatsoever._

A small smile wormed its way onto the black-haired young woman's face – _it was just a tad dark, why just imagine this_, the people closest to her shivered unconsciously. She mentally snickered to herself, wondering if those that didn't were immune to such foreboding feelings or simply thick in the head.

_Oh that'd be fun._

The smile was wiped off of her face, when the music started up a different way, signaling for a dance. Blue eyes looked at the green of the girl with her, "Come on; let's get off of the dance floor."

Making their way to the side across from the windows, the Wiccan spotted the Earl Phantomhive—_being led in a dance with his butler disguised as his tutor._ _She wondered how the young boy felt about being coerced into such a way._ Kagome couldn't keep the envy at the way the dress accented the young boy.

_The hell._

"You look lonely, dear Mourning Dove, young Sparrow."

Simultaneously, Kagome and Rosemary looked to their left, meeting the violet gaze of a man decked in white.

_Whose he?_

* * *

><p><strong>Got to love being a <em>hikikomori<em>, Kagome~ I don't even know why I go out into society anymore. People have a love-hate relationship with this. One day I'll have XX favourites and YY alerts, the next I'll have less favourites and more alerts, or vice versa. The hell?**


	30. Dance

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>Kagome gave a nervous smile as the blonde man gently gripped her hand, kissing the back of it, "I'm surprised that you're not dancing, my dear Mourning Dove."<p>

The black-haired woman eased her hand out of his gloved one, gripping it tightly behind her back in her other hand, "I have yet to actually find a person to dance with, but I'm more concerned with watching—" _Daughter? Younger sister?_ "—Rosemary here, it's her first time attending a party after all."

Purple eyes trailed slowly over the short-haired woman to make their way to the long-haired girl, both easily caught his eye – they were quite attractive, "I see. Why don't I honor you with a dance then?"

The blue-eyed woman's smile grew tense – _no intimate touching, he'll be in her space, crowding her, suffocating her_ – "Well, I don't want to make you feel as if you have to dance with me, uh..."

The small smile grew just a tad on the man's face, "Where are my manners. I am Aleister Chambers, the Viscount Druitt."

"Right," _she did not want to even be at this party_, "I don't want to inconvenience you, Viscount."

"Not at all, forlorn Mourning Dove." One hand went behind his back as he bowed, other hand extending to the black-haired young woman, "I'd be honoured to have a dance with one such as yourself."

Kagome gave a nervous _I-don't-want-to-be-here_ giggle, muttering an _If I must_ to herself, hesitantly accepting the man's offered hand, her other hand, holding up the edge of her skirt as he led her to the dance floor. She looked over her shoulder at the befuddled girl, mouthing an order, _(Stay right where you are and don't talk to strangers.)_

Her skin crawled as she was forced into close proximity with the Viscount Druitt. Out of the corner of her eye, she dually noted that they ended up passing Sebastian dancing with the cross-dressing Earl Phantomhive.

_He dances well._

* * *

><p><strong>My apologises for not updating earlier. I finally found out why my <em>Oblivion<em> game was crashing, and proceeded to whore out cheat codes as soon as I got playing again. Tomorrow will have five updates for only updating once today. Yay~**

**EDIT: Sorry for my grammar, I was being rushed to get off the computer. Oops.**


	31. Feigned

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>She tried not to be obvious about it, but she couldn't stop from leaning away from the Viscount Druitt as they danced. He only seemed to be trying to get closer to her every time they did a spin. Maybe she could…<p>

_Perfect._

Kagome bit her lip, shutting her eyes and emitted the smallest of sounds that she was sure only the human that would hear it would be the blond man she was dancing with. Aleister frowned at the sound, slowly bringing her to the sidelines, "Is something wrong?"

The blue-eyed woman feigned a subtle limp, "I forgot about my ankle. I was more concerned with watching Rosemary that I forgot about it."

"Really?" The Viscount slowly withdrew his hands from her when they successfully made it to the side, "I apologise for agitating your ankle then."

The short-haired woman waved it off, "It's all right. I just need to rest, is all."

The young girl came up behind Kagome, giving the purple-eyed host a wide-stare, slightly creeping the man out with how wide her eyes got.

_Oh, the Devil and Earl are making their way over to them. How quaint._

Luckily, the cross-dressing boy stole the blonde male's attention away from her and the girl as he collapsed onto this hands and knees, out of breath. Kagome sent them mental thanks, scuttling away from them as Aleister clapped at their performance—_did he just call Ciel a 'sweet little Robin'?_

_Whatever let the blonde sleep at night._

Her stomach gave a small growl, one that she felt, as she found a secluded spot to stand with Rosemary. Her blue eyes spotted a curly blonde standing on the other side of the floor by the large windows, staring eagerly at someone. Kagome's brows furrowed in thought, secretly admiring the large curls in the girl's hair, _Who was she?_

The two black-haired female's watched as the sound ended, the blonde picking up her skirts to run across the dance floor, startling when the butler intercepted her with a large white cupboard.

_What is he doing?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oblivion<em> is addicting... Four more chapters to type today~**


	32. Magic Trick

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>"If you'll please gather 'round," the Devil in disguise announced to the stunned people, "tonight's magic show will now begin."<p>

Aleister put a hand to his chin, "I don't recall ordering any parlour tricks this evening…"

"My lord," the Viscount's attention was quickly redrawn to the Earl in drag, "I've seen more than enough parlour tricks."

"Well now…"

Kagome tilted her head as she stared at the butler's back, vaguely listening to the instructions he gave after selecting a person from the audience to assist him – the Chinese man Lau. _At least Madame Red is paying attention to what the Devil is doing, instead of entertaining people._

A delicate frown fluttered on her features as she watched, the best she could from where she was standing, as the red-eyed man climbed inside the white cupboard. Lau looked at the sword in his hand once he had finished binding the furniture with chains, "Well, here goes…"

Both black-haired females jumped while the rest of the audience gasped at the ferocity the Chinaman had while impaling the cupboard. Kagome's heartbeat was having a difficult time calming down after the sudden shock, watching for a moment before the chains broke and some swords fell to the ground.

Sebastian walked out unharmed, smile on his face, arms raised in a dramatic gesture – before the people in the audience gave a round of applause.

Kagome clamped a hand on the back of her neck, burns itching suddenly; however, she froze when she noticed the butler looking her way. _The hell does he want?_ She gave him her best glare, but he merely smiled at it, removing the intricate half-mask and replacing his glasses—slowly making his way over to the two black-haired females, "You look lonely, Misses."

The short-haired woman rose a brow at the man, "We are not."

Sebastian gave a smirk, and before long, the abused white cupboard was cleared away and the dance music stared back up again. He gave a curt bow, "Very well, then may I have this dance?"

Kagome sent a sour look to the dance floor, before sighing, "Fine."

_Quite excellent, my kitten._

* * *

><p><strong>My family's known for our wide-eyed stare, unfortunately. My friends say that I'm looking into their soul with it. I just think I look ridiculous. I'm giddy for the next chapter~<strong>


	33. Power

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>A nerve wracking shiver made its way down her spine as Sebastian rested his hand too far forward, on her waist instead of her back. She sent him a sharp look, but his hand remained where it was for a moment before it slid to its proper back, "I apologise."<p>

Kagome gave an unladylike snort.

The Devil gave a smile as he led them into the waltz, threading his fingers with hers, eyes locked in a stare with hers, the silence between them thick. The music was merely in the background for the two of them. Red eyes slipped from looking somewhat human to glowing with his essence—_powerpowerpower_—"Are you enjoying yourself, my Lady?"

"Not in the least."

He tilted his head to the side a bit, "I see, what could I do to possibly remedy that?"

_Nothing, but get out of her sight,_ "Leave me alone."

He let mock hurt flitter into his eyes and onto his face, "Are you sure?"

His grip on her hand and back were anything, but complying with her wish. _Her skin itched, oh it itched so much, his power was weaving over her skin._ The hairs on her body rose, and she faintly shivered, "Positive."

The smirk on his face revealed his intentions quite obviously, "Well, I'm afraid I'm unable to comply with your wish, my Lady. Besides—"

"—is this any way to treat an acquaintance that helped you in your time of need?"

Kagome frowned at him, "I only met you—"

"_You seem quite afraid. Would you perhaps require… assistance?"_

"_I don't want to die!"_

She gave a gasp, pain fluttering though her body and she pitched forward onto the Devil's chest. The hand intertwined with his gripped it tightly as the other fisted into his clothes. That hand of his on the small of her back fully wound around her waist in a pseudo-hug.

Sebastian placed the hand gripping his onto the lapel of his jacket, freeing that hand to be placed around her shoulders. _The smile on his face oh so dark,_ he bent his head to rest on hers, _gaze keeping anyone from noticing that he had danced them into a dark corner in the brightly lit room._

"If only you had allowed me to devour your succulent soul." The butler in disguise had to ease his gloves off the slightest bit to prevent his lengthening nails from piercing the white fabric as his power rippled forth from his control just a slight bit.

A small whimper came from the woman in his arms, and the glow of his eyes intensified.

_The day she asked for help, she gave herself to him._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so not only was I giddy for this chapter, but I am for the next as well. <strong>


	34. Dark

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't want to die!"<em>

_The world around her seemed to darken as she was abruptly pulled to a male chest; a pallid hand tipped with long black nails gripped her chin – forcing her to look at them – while the other was securely around her waist. Blue eyes seemed so sweet to him as tears were welling there, on the brink of spilling over onto her cheeks._

"_Very well."_

_Glowing red cat eyes stared down at her, framed by black locks, a strand or two making their way in front of those glowing orbs. Black feathers lazily fluttered to the ground, almost like shadows, one brushed by the face of the woman in his arms that feared the cry of death, wishing to prevent it – to stall dying when it was clearly her time to do so._

_The dark figure gave an equally dark smile, fangs easily clashing against his shrouded form. Kagome blinked up at the male, a tear slowly making its way down one of her cheeks, "How can you help me?"_

"_Simple." _

_Through the thick fabric of her robes, the black-haired woman felt him do something with his hand and the tome that was safe in her sack floated out and to the side of them. The male gave no care to the silver scythe in her grip, pinned between the two of them as another flick of his deft fingers had the book opening to a random page._

_From the safety of her hood, the black-haired woman looked over at the book the best she could as she was still being gripped on her chin, "W-what are you doing?"_

"_Your stutter is so sweet, every bit delectable."_

_What had she gotten into?_

_There was no going back from this point._

"_Saving you from Death."_

_The glowing red eyes were vibrant with power, as she could feel a strange sensation worm its way through her, the book off to the side glowing an eerie lavender hue. Her core chilled so abruptly, and her mouth opened, but Kagome couldn't form any words. Her pupils contracted and dilated as she started to experience an out-of-body experience—splitting in half._

_The scream that tore itself from her throat had the grin on the Devil's face widening, fangs lengthening; he could already feel saliva building in his mouth at what a meal her soul would make for him. How utterly delicious it would be._

_He just had to have patience._

Kagome gave a weak twitch in Sebastian's arms, body having gone lax earlier; the butler turned his head at a better angle to try and glimpse her face, "Feeling better, my Lady?"

"I hate you."

A chuckle rumbled in his chest.

"Good."

The black-haired woman made a show of nuzzling the fabric covering his chest, tilting her head up—_eyes so dark snapping open as an ugly power made them glow_—"You're master's calling, Pet."

His eyes flashed dangerously at her, before he unwound himself from her person, "I see. Well, it's been a pleasure."

The short-haired woman glared at him as he bowed, quickly vanishing from sight.

_Good riddance._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm being forced off the computer, but there will be another update when I get back on, probably around midnight or so – North American EST. <em>The Dark Crow Smiles [Remix]<em> is a good song to listen to when reading this~**


	35. Lie

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, come get me now."<p>

Ciel glared into the growing darkness as the candle's flame blew itself out, listening as the people gave sounds of surprise – the sounds of flesh being hit rang in his ears not that long after that.

The burning embers encompassing the wick reignited, and in the middle of the bodies on the floor stood his butler disguised as his tutor. He could barely hear the older male's footsteps as he made his way to the stage that he was on inside a cage.

"Really, young Master." The Devil put his hands together, "Are you no good, except for getting yourself captured?"

He knelt in front of the cage, grabbing two bars and effortlessly pulled them apart, pausing before lifting the young boy out of the imprisonment he was placed in.

"You're to never lie to me, Sebastian."

The black-haired man gave a wry smile, a flick of his wrist and the ropes binding the Earl fell to the ground – destroyed. Sebastian looked at the boy from the corner of his eye, "Of course, my Lord. That is how I differ from humans."

The man picked up the cross-dressing preteen, resting him on this arm, Ciel being forced to hold onto his butler's shoulders, "Now then, shall we go?"

The wig-wearing boy frowned, "You're eyes aren't as they usually are."

"Oh?" his tone spoke for him, "Well, then I must not have calmed down from earlier."

"Sebastian." Ciel was ignored as the red-eyed man ran towards the window, jumping out of it easily and landing on the roof of another part of the house—in plain view of the balcony.

Elizabeth looked up at the roof, rubbing her eye in disbelief, "Surely I saw something."

Rosemary yawned besides her.

The blonde looked to the mute girl, "Maybe it was just my imagination."

Off to the side, Kagome stared at the spot that the butler and his master had just been, before turning her head to the side scoffing.

_She could still see the vivid hue of his irises._

"Rosemary," the aforementioned girl turned at the sound of her name, watching as the short-haired woman approached her, "we're leaving."

The long-haired girl nodded, taking the young woman's hand as they made their way out of the mansion.

_He'd be the most fun to curse._

* * *

><p><strong>It's a bit later than I would have liked, but whatever. I still managed to get it out, yes?<strong>


	36. Checkmate

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha <em>© Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p><em>His young Master was quite entertaining when agitated. <em>

_Sebastian's eyes narrowed just a tad as he observed the way the Earl's body trembled with rage as he stared down at the headline on the front of the newspaper. _

_The other guests in the room had mixed emotions and comments._

Ciel sat on his bed, eyes trained on the duvet in front of him, not turning his head for a moment when he heard his ever faithful butler enter his room – a stack of papers in one of his hands, the other flipping through them. Sebastian looked at the blue-eyed boy, "No matter how many times I go through the suspect list, it always narrows down to one human."

"Human?" The young boy furrowed his brow a bit, before looking to the Devil, "Sebastian, you did this—"

The black-haired man gave a smile, throwing the papers up in the air, ignoring as they clumsily fluttered to the ground, "I did not. I would never lie to you."

Ciel didn't dare blink as he stared at the man in front of him.

"You only need to say the word and I will become your 'power,' 'hands and feet,' or 'chess piece,' sir."

_The thunderstorm outside raged as Madame Red sat across from the Earl, a chessboard between the two of them.; having earlier criticized Grelle for making herbal tea salty. As the game dragged on, the red-haired woman watched as chess piece after chess piece was taken by her nephew. _

_Sebastian stood in front of the window, remaking the list of suspects again as ordered to do. _

_Ciel explained his butler's use to him as they played, using his black knight as an example. The young Earl knocked over his aunt's white queen. She gaped before replacing the piece, "Doing that is against the rules!"_

"_That's right. If this was a game of international chess… Unfortunately, in reality there is no situation where one can win merely by following the rules. There will be knights that break the rules, and even chess pieces that betray him." _

_He moved another one of his pieces on the board – checkmate._

Sebastian placed his hand over his chest, red eyes locked onto the mismatch ones of the Earl, "Come, make your checkmate, my Lord."

* * *

><p><strong>I over sleep now that I don't have class any more, until the Fall that is. And I got on later than I usually do. <strong>


	37. Cold Night

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>Ciel looked around the corner at the door of the apartment they were surveying, "Are you sure that she will be able to help us in what we need to do?"<p>

The 'she' in question felt her eye tick from her place next to the black-haired butler – her mind was still laced with sleep as she was forcibly dragged from bed and dressed – _simply a coat over her nightgown and shoes hastily put on her feet _– by the Devil, "I still don't see why 'm even 'ere in the first place… "

_She just wanted to curl up under her nice and thick—warm—duvet, and sleep even if the party was a couple of days ago. _

The young Earl looked over at her, "I don't even know why I even allowed Sebastian to talk me into allowing you here."

The red-eyed butler smile at the boy, bowing with his hand over his heart, "My Lord, she is quite the asset—"

"—My book's going to get wet in such weather if it does rain, though—" Kagome interrupted.

"—and her abilities will prove useful in ways that I might not." Sebastian finished, acting as if he wasn't just interrupted, giving a wide smile to the short-haired woman next to him who clutched her book to her chest protectively – looking asleep on her feet. However, his gaze was drawn away from her momentarily.

Ciel gave a scoff, crossing his arms and resting against the wall behind him, "If we stand here on guard, that guy will really come, right?"

"Mm, because there's only one entrance, and this is also the only path."

The preteen looked around the corner to gaze at the door at the end of the alley, "So the murderer's next target is Mary Kelly, who lives in that room?"

"Yes. I've told you many times I haven't got it wrong."

He returned to leaning against the wall, "It's true that apart from their missing internal organs, they also have 'something in common.' However, must that person really need to go around killing people? And also, I—"

"—did you listen to me? Sebastian!"

The black-haired butler didn't look at all ashamed, as he was crouched low to the ground, a black cat held to his chest gently, "Ah, I'm so sorry. My mind wandered off… It's rare to see this sort of beauty, so I…"

"We're not keeping it! Let it go quickly!"

"I understand…" he reluctantly let the cat wiggle out of his grip, "And so cute too…"

The short-haired young woman cracked open an eye to observe the two she was accompanying, stance faltering before she righted herself with a small groan. She placed one hand on her back as she went about popping it, unfortunately still clad in her nightgown in front of two men.

_The nails on her ring finger were just about all purple. All that remained after them would be her pinkies._ She rested her head against the upper arm of the man next to her, and Sebastian looked over to her, a brow nearly raised.

_He was quite warm, and it was cold out this night._

The so-far peaceful night was horribly interrupted by a sharp scream.

* * *

><p><strong>People are lucky I'm in love with this story or I wouldn't be updating at this time. Been up for about ten hours now. I rather prefer the manga to the anime, anyways. I'm trying to find a way to incorporate anime-only people into the story.<strong>


	38. Red Shinigami

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>Kagome walked to the corner of the alley as the other two rushed to the door, slamming it open , before Sebastian grabbed the boy and jumped backwards a good distance. Her brows were furrowed as she stayed where she was—this wasn't her case, she wasn't working for the queen, just merely dragged out to help.<p>

A delicate frown marred her face, _and that figure leaving the house looked so familiar to her._ Her stomach twisted when Ciel abruptly emptied his stomach onto the ground in front of them.

"That was rather over the top, it's all over the floor… 'Jack the Ripper'—No," he paused dramatically, "Grelle Sutcliffe."

The short-haired woman gave a grumble as it started to rain, cover her book the best she could with the simple coat that had been put on her. The effeminate butler's eyes widened as he noted her in the background, before he turned to the other man, the rain catching the blood covering him and dripping it onto the ground.

"N-no, this is… I heard cries, and when I got here it was already…"

"Already… what? We were always right outside the only route. Just how did you manage to get into the same room as the deceased?" the Devil gave the brunette a _darkdarkdark_ smile, "So you still plant on pretending in the state you're in? Isn't it enough? Mr. Grelle… No, even 'Grelle Sutcliffe' must be a fake, right? Please stop the act, Mr. 'Grelle.' I must say it's the first time I've encountered a 'human like you.' Didn't you act so convincingly?"

"Heh. Is that so? That's correct! I'm an actress~ And a top rate one, at that!"

_She gave a shiver at the sharp-toothed smile the effeminate man gave, watching as he untied the ribbon that held his hair back, replacing his round glasses, putting something one, and coming the brown hair into redredred. Just like the color that the rain was washing off of his person._

The blue-eyed woman narrowed her eyes at the transformation—_toomuchlikeJakotsu_—as the now red-head looked over at her soaking form, "Must have you brought someone like her here, though?"

Sebastian's smile widened, "She is not innocent to your kind."

"Really? How nice." Green eyes only temporarily widened before he looked back at the Devil, pulling on dark gloves after having removed his white ones, "But aren't you the same, 'Sebastian?'"

"This is the name young Master gave me, I am 'Sebastian'… at the present."

'_Your kind' – what had he meant by that, _Kagome bit her bottom lips as she blocked out the conversing parties, _had she met whatever his kind was? _The Wiccan searched her memories to try and figure out just what the red-eyed man was getting at with his statement. _There was that gray-haired man with the scythe…_

Her hand travelled underneath her coat to stroke the worn leather covering of the book – _however, she was becoming soaked and it might become wet._

_Could the two be the same? It was a possibility, but what was the man who was trying to take her sou—oh, he was a Shinigami, wasn't he? Nice…_

Looking up from the ground that she as so intently staring at, the short black-haired woman gave a small gasp as her eyes widened, eyes meeting the scarlet of her friend that closed the door to the apartment closed after herself– Madame Red—whose eyes widened minutely, as well.

_No._

* * *

><p><strong>I love hibernating during the summer. I'm too susceptible to the heat, despite being a Leo. I don't even act like one. I know how my name sounds when J Michale Tatum says it, even though it was through Sebastian's mouth~<strong>


	39. Second Similarity

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p><em>If only she had complained and fought to stay home, instead of being where she was now.<em>

Kagome straightened her back and looked Angelina straight in the eyes from where she was. The boy currently in the arms of his butler broke the silence, and stare between the two short-haired women, removing Sebastian's hand from over his eyes, "Madame Red…"

The woman looked to her nephew, "My calculations were wrong… who would have thought the person to uncover Grelle's real identity would be someone by your side, Ciel…"

"From the very beginning, your name was in the list of suspects; however, Madame Red, your alibi was really quite perfect."

The red-haired woman gave the boy a wry smile, tilting her head to the side a small bit, "How terrible, Ciel. You would suspect one of your own?"

The blue-eyed woman closed her eyes as the reply the other woman was given, _she could swear that her eyes stung a bit and she was thankful for the rain_, "As king as there is a possibility, I don't care whether that person is a blood relative r a friend."

Her heart gave a small flutter as she looked to the side, refusing to register anything that they were say—_no, _—but try as she might, her ears refused to become deaf as the Earl continued, "In the list of suspects, any 'human' could not have done it. The same goes for you, of course."

By this time, Ciel had left the arms of his butler that had pulled him back, "But, if the co-criminal was 'not a human,' then that is different matter. To be able to access Mary's room without us noticing, you should have the ability to go to the murder scene from the Viscount's place, right? And then, to disappear from the party for a few minutes, is something would not notice… The ones able to be 'Jack the Ripper,' would be the both of you."

Her lips moved silently, _giving a silent prayer for this night, desiring strength,_ grabbing the attention of the long-haired man next to Angelina. His green eyes narrowed slightly, before he turned back to the Earl and his servant in front of him – listening to him prattle on.

_Nonono! Shut up! _She paused mid-prayer to bit her bottom lip, increasing pressure as the boy continued on of what the murder victims all had in common besides their missing wombs. _She didn't want to learn of any of this!_

The skin of her lip broke, and blood quickly beaded to the surface. Pain radiated from the burns on her body, especially from the ones coming in contact with the rain.

_Abortions._

The thick _whirring_ of a chainsaw broke Kagome out of her revere, bringing her attention to the four in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm going to bed. I do hope you enjoy this. Unfortunately, I had to rely heavily on the manga that last few chapters. My cat is overly affectionate when she's sleepy~<strong>


	40. Rain

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>Any sleep that was riddling her brain faded like a whisper as Sebastian moved in front of Ciel in time to catch the metal the blade of the chainsaw outlined. The black-haired man pushed the effeminate man back; Grelle did a back flip in the air to land where he previously was.<p>

"Wh-what is that?" Kagome's eyes narrowed at the peculiar weapon, from her spot, slowly coming closer to the starting fight. Sebastian answered his young Lord, "It's his _Death Scythe_."

The red-haired man twitched before flailing his weapon, "Don't call it that! It's so much more than that, and I worked so hard to customize it~ and I guarantee that its first rate."

Grelle gave unique stretches, "I've always been downright honest, to the point where my body's gotten slow… I really wanna do some vigorous exercise with you or that girl back there~"

Sebastian's eyebrow gave a tick, "Don't say such revolting things. And I'm working too…" _Especially about the young behind him—she belonged to him._ The black-haired woman shivered at the thought of having the long-haired man's attention.

The Shinigami's grin broadened and he waved his weapon at the Devil butler, gushing over the reply given to him by Sebastian. He did calm down enough to explain his involvement, "Oh, little Sebas, I do love res the most, hair, clothes, lipstick, I love them to be red. That's why I love using fresh blood to do make up for those ugly women. The more flamboyant a woman is, the more she's beautiful as a poisonous flower, right?"

The blue-eyed young woman let her gaze drift to her friend, swallowing at the blank stare she received – _nodon'_ – that Madame Red gave everyone in the vicinity. She bit her lip, eyes glossy as she stared at the cobblestone, _"Build it up with wax and stone, wax and stone, wax and stone, build it up with wax and stone, my fair lady."_

_That uglyuglyugly power came back to her eyes when she did look up, but she kept from speaking, merely mouthing the song._

Madame Red's eyes widened as she stared at the blue eyes of her friend—there was something drastically wrong with the look in her eyes, something that had the hairs rising on her body. Kagome stepped to the side as the two butlers passed her, Grelle chasing after Sebastian, leaving Ciel in between two short-haired women.

First, the Wiccan had to stop this rain, _"Gods of power, Gods of might, I bid you now, stop this plight, stop the rain, we need no more, let it fall, nevermore."_

There was a slight increasing of the rain; however, it steadily decreased after a few moments. _Good, she pulled out her tome when the rain was nothing more than a light misting._ It was outlined with the same _uglyuglyugly_ as her eyes.

_Silently, she observed as her friend and her nephew began speaking_.

* * *

><p><strong>I would have all of Grelle and Sebastian's conversation in here, but that'd only lengthen it. Same goes for Madame Red and Ciel. For some reason, I'm making Kagome have lapses with muttering to herselfreliving her memories.**


	41. Blade

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>She wasn't far from the Earl and his aunt, so it was no problem for her to cross that distance, placing herself in the way of the boy – Madame Red's hand wrapped itself around her throat instead. However, that didn't stop her from getting pushed back, trapping Ciel between the wall behind them and her back.<p>

Blue eyes stared at the red of her friend, and Angelina wore an ugly scowl on her face, "Move, this doesn't concern you."

Kagome gave a dry smile, vaguely aware that her book was on damp cobblestone where she once stood, "It may not, but I was dragged into it…"

The watch-eyed preteen behind her was forced to fist his hands in the fabric of her coat covering her back. While it was nice to not have a hand wrapped around his throat, Ciel wasn't the type to allow people to interfere with what was his situations—unless, of course, he had intentionally planned it out that way. His uncovered right eye narrowed when he noticed the blade in his aunt's hand, chancing a glance up at the young woman he was trapped behind.

_She wasn't that ignorant as to ignore a blade, even if it's not meant for herself._

Thin lips distorted into a faint scowl as Sebastian observed the scene passed the red-haired Shinigami, hands forced to keep the spinning blade from slicing through his shoulder and clothes. Whatever traces the demonic butler had of human-looking eyes vanished as his eyes became cat-like, glowing with his power. The scowl on his face almost deepened.

Grelle's grin widened as his chainsaw started to slowly inch its way down where the tip of it was imbedded in the stone wall of the building behind the black-haired man, "You know, it's hard to decide which of you I prefer more. I mean, Abigail wears red like a fallen, and yet, you're quite the sinner with it."

The Devil had a bit of a deadpanned look aimed at the red-head, but it was calculating and a tad desperate as he tried to think of a way to get himself out of the situation he was in.

_What to do, what to do—!_

Kagome closed her eyes and gave a slow pained smile, hands grasping fingers of the hand around her throat, easing them off ever so slightly – allowing her to ease the lightheaded feeling, "Even if this is between you and the Earl, if you want to get to him, you're going to have to kill me first."

_She hated doing this, but even so, she was no stranger to death or being the cause of someone's death. It was something she was forced to deal with one way or another._

Madame Red's eyes flashed as she raised the blade above her head.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel the need to apologise for not updating the last two days, <em>Oblivion<em> kept me preoccupied – especially since I'm trying to get this one mod to work; it's just the hairstyles I need, really. We're getting DSL soon~ So long Dial-Up! Yay.**


	42. Disappointment

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>It was a sensation he wasn't privy to, and one he'd like to avoid as much as possible – his heart skipped a beat – and Ciel forced himself to call of his butler, "Don't kill her, Sebastian!"<p>

_His power was starting to flare, amplified by the pain in his shoulders, so much bloodbloodblood from such a wound, but he stopped nonetheless._

Sebastian placed his hand on his right shoulder as he observed the two women—_the reason his Master called off the kill_—the hand gripping the hilt of the blade gave a slight tremble as blue eyes of the black-haired young woman locked with the red of the other female. The butler could sense the slight confusion and trepidation creeping along the red-haired woman's mind as she stared into the _uglyuglyugly_ eyes of the one she considered her friend.

_Overall, that look in those eyes invoked fear from the female counterpart of 'Jack the Ripper.'_

"Really Madame, I'm surprised you haven't killed her yet. You associate with a Death God, and this girl manages to freeze you in your tracks?"Grelle shook his head as he leisurely made his way over to the quadruplet, chainsaw dangling from one hand – off at the moment, "Though Bassy surprised me as well, sacrificing his own shoulder for someone other than his Master~"

Angelina took a step back, hand leaving Kagome's throat and the blade slipped through the fingers of her other one, "I-I can't…"

The effeminate man _tsked_, "After all the women you've killed, you can't kill _one more_?"

Madame Red turned to look at her butler-slash-partner, "You don't understa—"

The shark grin of the Shinigami was replaced with a deep frown as his chainsaw dug into the chest cavity of the woman he worked for, "I understand quite well—_you disappoint me_!"

Kagome blinked as a few droplets of blood landed on the edge of her nightwear, her eyes narrowed as she observed what looked to be rolls of film extending from the blood of the woman that was once her friend. Sebastian looked to the red-haired Shinigami, "So this is what is meant by 'one's life flashing before their eyes' when they die."

Grelle scoffed at the comment, "That's what the peasants call it, Bassy. It's much more dramatic than that, it's the _Cinematic Record_."

Observing the two, the short-haired woman moved to allow Ciel out from behind her person, to kneel by her side – even closing the open red eyes of his aunt. Off to the side, the effeminate butler had taken the jacket the red woman was wearing before, having slipped it on after he discarded his own, as he said his farewell to the deceased – while walking away.

"Sebastian, I thought I ordered you to catch 'Jack the Ripper,'" Ciel never took his eyes off of the face of his dead relative as he spoke, "there is still one remaining."

The Devil glanced over at the Wiccan before to the preteen that was who he was bound to, "Yes, my Lord."

_Perhaps now, he could vent some frustration._

* * *

><p><strong>I've officially become a night owl. I no longer function during the day, no, I now operate at night. Then again, this always happens during the seasons I loathe—Spring and Summer—though I was unable to during the spring due to classes.<strong>


	43. Interruption

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>The jacket that had been covering the Earl was thrown off and placed on the body of Madame Red, and watch eyes watched the fight between the two butlers while it was on the ground before it escalated to the roof tops. A wet droplet dabbed the skin by his right nostril. Ciel looked up at the sky, narrowing his eyes at it before he looked over the woman by his person when she let out a sigh.<p>

Kagome said nothing as she briskly walked over to her fallen tome, quickly picking it up as the rain started to descent harder onto those out at the moment, stashing it in her coat. _There goes her prayer to keep the rain away, but then again, the feeling behind it left when her friend was at her throat._

Blue eyes met those of Ciel, and she frowned, shrugging out of her jacket a moment later to his surprise. The boy furrowed his brow at her, "I don't require your help."

The Wiccan gave a smile, "I'm not doing it for you."

The wrinkled in between his eyebrows grew, "Then who are you doing it for?"

The black-haired woman draped the material over the preteen, not really having a choice but to have him hold her book for the time being, answering in selective truths, "If something were to befall you – like an illness – then your butler would no doubt track me down."

There was a clap of thunder before a thick sheet of water pelted them. Ciel was only vaguely aware of the obscenity that left his aunt's friend's mouth—however, the rain didn't stay long before it quickly eased and left just as it had appeared.

"—the hell—"

He looked over at the woman from where he was forced to looking at the ground earlier, an unwilling blush on his face as he noted that the nightwear the woman was wearing was transparent in places. He gave a weak cough into a fist, looking away from Kagome. However, even without looking at her, something was nagging him from not that long ago, "Just how do you know my butler?"

"Sebastian?" Kagome looked up from where she was wringing out her clothing, before momentarily pursing her lips, "That's a tale for another time."

Forgetting the embarrassment, the young Earl looked back at the woman, "I refuse to wait for such a tale."

She shook her head, before looking up as the red-haired man fell towards them, however Sebastian intercepted the Shinigami with a kick that sent him to the opening of the alley. _That seemed a bit much._

The two of them watched as the Devil wielded the chainsaw that only who knew how long ago Grelle was using and had imbedded into Angelina's chest. Kagome tilted her head to the side as she watched the ruined tailcoat was thrown to the side, curious, but her curiosity was answered when she heard the revving of the weapon. She could only make out the sounds of their voices.

Kagome rubbed her temple when Sebastian raised the blade above his head. Her hand froze when she could hear the effeminate man's particularly loud scream when the blade was brought down.

The sudden appearance of the metallic pole intercepting the chainsaw shocked everyone in the alley.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation."

* * *

><p><strong>I have no excuse! <em>Flails.<em> However, forty-two drabbles in the span of nineteen days seemed a bit over the top with me, and I took a break. I'm just realizing how much I hate the anime compared to the manga. FFF! I hate the angels.**


	44. Wake

_Kuroshitsuji_ © Yana Toboso  
><em>Inuyasha<em> © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>The muscles in her foot were starting to spasm from the position she was sitting in. Now that she thought about it, the tendons in the calf attached to that foot were starting to feel like they were knotting themselves – <em>or were they muscles as well?<em>

All in all, it didn't matter; but it was starting to become unbearable, almost to the point she was going to forgo etiquette to soothe her lower leg.

No tears welled up in her eyes, nor did she offer any silent comfort to those around her that did shed tears. In fact—although highly cruel—she saw the death of her friend as one more restraint that was shattered. The less restraints she had binding her to the people around her, the better.

She seemed to becoming rather introverted now that she thought about it.

"_Quite cruel. I find it rather endearing in the world where the aristocratic keep up facades."_

"_Really? Shall I hate you as well, Drocell?"_

_The man gave a smile, "If it'll keep you without a front."_

"_Only if you will as well."_

Kagome didn't look back when the doors to the church were opened, nor did she turn when the whispers started up. She would soon see the late comer in her peripherals anyway, so why bother moving? Her leg was still antagonizing her…

_A red dress._

The blue-eyed young woman gave a bitter smile, _'How befitting young Earl.'_

"_Of course."_

'_She applauded him for his display. White never did suit Angelina.'_

The black-haired woman nonchalantly brushed off a rose petal from her shoulder. Although, thinking back to a few days ago, the outcome could have been more favourable.

_They watched as the pole retracted to a suit-clad man with slicked back hair and glasses. Grelle managed to worm his way out from underneath Sebastian's foot and looked up adoringly to the man, "Will! You've come to save me—"_

_Kagome almost wanted to feel sorry for the redhead as he was facially crushed into the cobblestone of the alleyway. _

_The newcomer held out a card for the black-haired butler to take before bowing at the waist, "My name is William T Spears, and have come to collect this one. However, I find it revolting to have to bow to such scum as you."_

_Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, "Then it'd be best to keep him on a leash to prevent this, then."_

_William righted himself and adjusted his glasses with an irritated look on his face, before getting off of the flamboyant man to take his hair in the same hand as his retractable garden tool-pole, "You've created quite the amount of paperwork, Grelle Sutcliff."_

_The suited man paused as he caught the chainsaw thrown at him by the Devil butler, merely letting it fall from his fingers onto the redhead he was dragging._

_The black-haired woman tensed when William's eyes looked over to her and narrowed minutely, "You are long overdue to have your soul collected, Priestess Kagome of the Wishing Jewel. Don't think that your servitude to the Gods will get you off the hook, nor that contract you entered in with that scum to save yourself."_

_She scowled at him when he turned back around to continue walking into the shadows to leave. 'Bastard.'_

_"Kagome?" Ciel echoed as he looked over at the woman._

Allowing herself to rub the back of her neck, she still hadn't explained anything to the Earl of Phantomhive.

Nor did she want to._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>I have been active, just not with this story! It's not that I hate it, just haven't read this part for a while, and I just keep abusing Ciel in other stories that come to my mind.. If you're curious as to how active I've been, and other stories I've been working on, check out these sites. The word in parentheses are my usernames for those sites.<br>**

**_BlackButler Forums_ (T.H.o.a.W.M.)  
><em>DeviantArt<em> (Black-Cat-Ligeia)  
><em>LiveJournal<em> (thoawm)  
><strong>


End file.
